Dassault Miraż F1
Dassault Miraż F1 (franc. Dassault Mirage F1) - samolot myśliwski konstrukcji francuskiej III generacji, następca samolotu Dassault Miraż III. thumb|280px|Samolot myśliwski Dassault Miraż F1 Francuskich Sił Powietrznych w locie Historia samolotu Miraż F1 sięga początku 1964 roku, kiedy to przedsiębiorstwo lotnicze Dassault podpisało z rządem francuskim kontrakt na opracowanie następcy powstałego 10 lat wcześniej samolotu myśliwskiego Dassault Miraż III zbudowanego w układzie Delta. Nowa konstrukcja oblatana 12 czerwca 1966 roku otrzymała nazwę Miraż F2. Był to dwumiejscowy samolot napędzany silnikiem odrzutowym SNECMA TF306 produkowanym we Francji na licencji amerykańskiej firmy Pratt and Whitney. Równolegle do prac nad samolotem F2 przedsiębiorstwo z własnej inicjatywy konstruowało lżejszy jednomiejscowy samolot myśliwski w układzie górnopłata oznaczony jako F1 i napędzany silnikiem SNECMA Atar 9. Prototyp oblatano 23 grudnia 1966 roku. Już podczas czwartego lotu 7 stycznia 1967 roku przekroczył on prędkość 2 Ma. Zachęcające wyniki prób samolotu F1 spowodowały zainteresowanie oraz zamówienie przez rząd francuski trzech samolotów serii przedseryjnej już we wrześniu tego samego roku. thumb|280px|Dassault Miraż F1 Hiszpańskich Sił Powietrznych thumb|280px|Samolot myśliwski wersji szkoleniowo treningowej Miraż F1-B Konstrukcja duralowa z elementami ze stali wysokowytrzymałej oraz stopów tytanu, półskorupowa. Usterzenie pionowe pojedyńcze, płat stały w układzie górnopłata o skosie krawędzi natarcia 47,3°. Wloty powietrza po bokach kadłuba, hamulce aerodynamiczne napędzane hydraulicznie pod wlotami powietrza. Kabina hermatyzowana z fotelem wyrzucanym Mk4 firmy Hispano-Suiza (późniesze serie samolotu fotel Mk6). Celownik radiolokacyjny i wyposażenie do lotów bez widzialności. Zbiorniki paliwa w kadłubie i skrzydłach. Podwozie trójpodporowe z kołem przednim chowane. Na wyposażenie standartowe samolotu składają się m.in. wielofunkcyjne stacje radiolokacyjne Thomson CSF Cyrano IV do sterowania uzbrojeniem pokładowym, dwie radiostacje UKF, zestaw urządzeń radionawigacyjnych VOR/ ILS, taktyczny system nawigacji TACAN, autopilot SFIM, centralny komputer cyfrowy przeznaczony do obsługi uzbrojenia i prowadzenia nawigacji oraz instalacje hydrauliczne, elektryczna i klimatyzacyjna. thumb|280px|Miraż F1 lotnictwa wojskowego Libii Oblotu pierwszego prototypu dokonano 23 grudnia 1966 roku, oblotu drugiego prototypu 20 marca 1969 roku. Produkcja seryjna samolotu F1 ruszyła 15 lutego 1973 roku, a 14 marca tego samego roku pierwszy egzemplarz przekazano Francuskim Siłom Powietrznym (Armée de l’Air). Pierwszą jednostką całkowicie uzbrojoną w samoloty Miraż F1 stała się 30 Eskadra w Reims. Łącznie do służby we francuskim lotnictwie wojskowym trafiło 269 egzemplarzy F1. Samoloty produkowano w kooperacji z belgijskimi przedsiębiorstwami SABCA oraz Fayrey. Pomimo, że Miraż F1 przegrał w Europie zachodniej przetarg na standartowy myśliwiec NATO z amerykańskim samolotem General Dynamics F-16 Walczący Sokół to dzięki swoim zaletom oraz osiągom znalazł uznanie zagranicznych odbiorców i wszedł do służby w siłach powietrznych dziesięciu państw. Produkcja seryjna samolotu trwała do 1991 roku, w tym na licencji w Republice Południowej Afryki (RPA). Łącznie do 1 stycznia 1991 roku wyprodukowano 721 egzemplarzy samolotu, w tym 450 na eksport.thumb|280px|Samolot myśliwski Miraż F1 Sił Powietrznych Ekwadoru w czasie lotu bojowego thumb|280px|Samolot Miraż F1-CT podczas startu Informacje: Dane podstawowe: *Państwo: Francja *Producent: Dassault Aviation *Typ samolotu: myśliwski *Załoga: 1 osoba *Prototypy: 1966 - 1970 *Produkcja: 1973 - 1991 *Wyprodukowane egzemplarze: 721szt. Dane techniczne: *Silnik: turboodrzutowy SNECMA Atar 9K50 *Rozpiętość: 8,40 m *Długość kadłuba: 15,00 - 15,23 m (różne źródła) *Wysokość: 4,50 m *Powierzchnia nośna: 25,0 m² *Masa własna: 7 400 kg *Masa całkowita: 16 200 kg *Prędkość maks: 2 355 km/h (2,2 Ma) *Prędkość min: 230 km/h *Wznoszenie: 213 m/s *Pułap: 20 000 m *Zasięg: 863 km, 3 300 km (ze zbiornikami dodatkowymi bez uzbrojenia) *Zapas paliwa: 3 350 l, 4 280 l (ze zbiornikami dodatkowymi) *Rozbieg: 640 m *Dobieg 610 m *Uzbrojenie: 2 działka DEFA 553 kal. 30 mm (zapas amunicji: 125 szt.) oraz 7 zamków (1 podkadłubowy, 4 podskrzydłowe i 2 na końcówkach skrzydeł) na uzbrojenie podwieszane: 3-5 pocisków kierowanych Matra, Sidewinder lub pocisk przeciwokrętowy Exocet lub bomby i zasobniki na niekierowane pociski rakietowe lub zbiorniki podwieszane zwiększające zasięg. Łączna masa uzbrojenia podwieszanego: 4 000 kg.thumb|280px|Samolot Miraż F1 Greckich Sił Powietrznych podczas przeglądu na lotnisku Wersje: *'F1-C' - podstawowa wersja produkcyjna samolotu F1 przeznaczona dla obrony powietrznej kraju oraz przechwytywania celów powietrznych. Wyprodukowana w ilości 166 sztuk dla Francuskich Sił Powietrznych *'F1-B' - dwumiejscowa wersja szkolno-bojowa samolotu F1-C przeznaczona dla szkolenia i treningu pilotów. Pozbawiona uzbrojenia strzeleckiego. Oblatana w 1976 roku. Wyprodukowana w ilości 20 sztuk dla Francuskich Sił Powietrznych *'F1-A' - wersja przeznaczona do wsparcia wojsk lądowych na polu walki oraz wykonywania zadań szturmowych na małych wysokościach. W stosunku do wersji F1-C zubożono wyposażenie pokładowe, dodano urządzenie do tankowania w locie oraz zamontowano nowszą stację radiolokacyjną Aida-2 *'F1-E' - wersja eksportowa samolotu F1-C. Wyposażona w nowy zintegrowany cyfrowy system nawigacyjny oraz system uzbrojenia z wykorzystaniem czujników bezwładnościowych, ponadto wyposażona w ulepszony wskaźnik refleksyjny na przedniej szybie kokpitu. Przystosowana również do zwalczania celów naziemnych i nawodnych. Oblatana w 1978 roku *'F1-D' - dwumiejscowa wersja szkolno-bojowa samolotu F1-E przeznaczona dla szkolenia i treningu pilotów *'F1-CR' - wersja wielozadaniowa samolotu F1. Przeznaczona do zadań szturmowych i rozpoznawczych. Wyposażona m.in. w zintegrowany system nawigacji oraz uzbrojenia, ponadto wyposażana w systemy walki elektronicznej, kamery do zdjęć panoramicznych oraz kamery do zdjęć w podczerwieni do wykonywania zdjęć o każdej porze dnia i nocy, na małych i dużych wysokościach. Oblatana w 1981 roku. Przeznaczona dla Francuskich Sił Powietrznych *'F1-CR-200' - wersja ulepszona samolotu F1-CR. Wyposażona w urządzenie do tankowania w locie, nowocześniejszą stację radiolokacyjną Cyrano IV-MR, platformę żyroskopową, dwie kamery (jedna do zdjęć panoramicznych, druga do zdjęć w pionie) oraz komputer nawigacyjny. W miejscu prawego działka zamontowano urządzenie rozpoznawcze. Oblatana w 1981 roku. Wyprodukowana w ilości 64 sztuk dla Francuskich Sił Powietrznych *'F1-CT' - wersja zmodernizowana powstała z przebudowy samolotu F1-CR-200 przeznaczona dla wsparcia wojsk lądowych na polu walki. Wyposażona m.in. w nowe systemy nawigacyjne, systemy uzbrojenia, nowy fotel wyrzucany MB 10M oraz ulepszoną stację radiolokacyjną Cyrano IV-MR. Oblatana w 1991 roku. Łącznie zmodernizowano 55 sztuk F1-CR-200 należących do Francuskich Sił Powietrznych thumb|280px|Sylwetka samolotu Miraż F1 w trzech rzutach Użytkownicy: *Francja - 269szt. (wycofane w 2014 roku) *Ekwador - 18szt. (wycofane w 2011 roku) *Gabon - 8szt. (egzemplarze odkupione z RPA) *Grecja - 34szt. (wycofane w 2003 roku) *Hiszpania - 59szt. (wycofane w 2013 roku) *Irak (RI) - 127szt. (24szt. ewakuowane do Iranu w czasie w I wojny w Zatoce Perskiej, pozostałe wycofane w 2003 roku) *Iran (IRI) - 24szt. (eks irackie przejęte po ucieczce z Iraku, w służbie pozostaje 5szt.) *Jordania - 36szt. (wycofane) *Katar - 14szt. (wycofane) *Kuwejt - 34szt. (wycofane) *Libia (WLADżLS) - 38szt./ Libia - 3szt. *Maroko - 50szt. *Republika Południowej Afryki (RPA) - 43szt. (brak danych) Bibliografia: *Andrzej Glass "Samoloty '85" NOT-SIGMA Warszawa 1986 *Jerzy Grzegorzewski "Samolot myśliwski Mirage F1, TBiU nr 147" Wydawnictwo Bellona Warszawa 1992 Źródła: *http://www.aeroflight.co.uk/waf/americas/ecuador/AirForce/Ecuador-af-home.htm Michał Iljin (dyskusja) 17:28, sie 22, 2016 (UTC)IljinM. Kategoria:Samoloty Kategoria:Samoloty myśliwskie Kategoria:Produkty Dassault Aviation